The Black Lacy Leather Something
by uchiha.s
Summary: An excursion to a lingerie store gives Sakura more trouble than it was worth.


Summary: An excursion to a lingerie store gives Sakura more trouble than it was worth.

"Doooo it. You know you want it." Tenten prodded Sakura's arm as the group of young women gazed at the lacy red... well, Sakura wasn't exactly sure what it was. There were many straps but none of them seemed even remotely functional, and then there were those oddly placed spikes.

"Oh come on. Sakura _always_ wears red. I say...this!" Ino produced a significantly smaller lacy garment that was black and had pearls on it, and areas that looked suspiciously like leather. While everyone else gasped and yelled about how perfect it was, Sakura felt like crawling under a rock.

"Ino, that is absurd. I wouldn't even know how to put it on, okay? Beside, imagine if I actually came into the bedroom wearing that. Sasuke would laugh his _ass_ off at me!"

"His incredibly tight ass. Seriously Sakura, this is _sexy._" Temari said, nodding as she took the lingerie from Ino's hands and held it up to Sakura's body. Against her red winter coat, jeans, and boots, it looked completely out of place. Sakura looked at Temari witheringly.

"I'm not buying this. It's a waste of money. All I want is my normal, plain, white, bikini underwear. So what if it's boring. I'm the one he's marrying—normal plain white underwear wearing me, okay?" She turned on her heel and began marching up to the counter to pay for her new panties.

Temari, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata all looked at each other and grinned evilly.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Ino asked them, nodding at the lingerie. Temari cackled.

"I'll go take Sakura to get coffee. You guys say you're gonna try some stuff on." Hinata whispered, leaning in closer to them. The three girls nodded enthusiastically and barely refrained from squealing as Sakura returned, holding a bag.

"We wanna try some stuff on. Can you guys get us coffee?" Ino asked, handing cash to Sakura to pay for the drink. Temari and Tenten followed suit. Sakura shrugged.

"The usual?" She asked. All three nodded, and at that, Sakura and Hinata exited the store, heading to the other end of the Konoha City Mall.

Meanwhile, Ino, Temari, and Tenten rummaged through the rack.

"What do you think, small?" Temari asked, holding up the size. Ino shook her head.

"Extra small, we want it to be tight. Plus, Sakura's kind of... well... flat. It'll... push things up a bit."

"Thank god these are padded." Tenten said, squeezing the cups to verify.

"Now we just need to figure out where to put it." Ino thought out loud as they divided the price up at the counter.

"One of us will say we want to help Sakura pack. When she's not looking, we'll slip it in her suitcase!" Temari cried excitedly.

After they had made the purchase, the three girls left, grinning evilly at each other.

--

"Finally. Getting married is great and all, but man. I am BEAT!" Sakura sighed, stretching and promptly falling down on the king size hotel bed. Across the bed was a wall of windows looking out from the top of the island and down onto the bright blue water, reflecting the multicolored neon from the various restaurants and bars along the shoreline. Sasuke gazed out the window, but turned sharply at Sakura's words.

"But not too beat to.."

"No!" She yelled, sitting up. Their eyes met and Sakura blushed. She stood up slowly. "I'll just slip into... something more--"

"Not your stupid duckie pajamas. I'm going to find something for you." He interrupted, snatching her suitcase from the side of the room and throwing it onto the bed to rummage through it. "T-shirt, no... White underwear, no...green dress, no—hey... what is _this?"_ Sasuke asked slowly, with great interest in his voice.

Sakura sat up from where she had been sitting on the bed. Any time Sasuke used that tone of voice, it was something worth checking out. "What?" She peered at her suitcase. She had packed her usual clothing, nothing particularly special.

But then she found herself paralyzed with shock as Sasuke slowly pulled a black lacy.. well, something, Sakura still didn't know what those things were called, out of the suitcase, his eyebrows raised in astonishment.

"Th-that is NOT mine!" She stammered, snatching it out of Sasuke's hands. Ohh, she was going to KILL her friends... "Now it all makes sense, why we suddenly had to get coffee... and why Ino offered to help me pack..." She grumbled, holding the lingerie up to examine it closely.

"Is that leather?" Sasuke queried, standing behind Sakura and squinting at the garment.

"I think so." Sakura said darkly. Sasuke pulled it out of her hands.

"You're wearing it." He ordered, shoving it at her and ushering her into the bathroom.

"What?! No! I don't even know how to--"

"You're a smart girl, you'll figure out some way. Now go!"

--

So. Yeah. Not even 1000 words, but you know. Whatever.


End file.
